Nocturnal
by Hiyori Arakawa
Summary: Un encuentro inesperado resplandece en la noche que cubre la azotea del edificio. —Mi compañera de piso ronca mucho, tenía que escapar; esto se volvió un hábito de alguna manera. —Mi compañero de piso duerme aunque pase un camión a su lado, si no me alejaba iba a acabar ahogándole con la almohada. / One-Shot SasuIno.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Escribo esta historia sin ánimos de lucro, prohibido el plagio o re-publicación.

* * *

**Nocturnal.**

_serendipia luminiscente._

—&amp;—

* * *

Sasuke llevaba ya noches sin dormir. Probablemente tres, quizás más, quizás ahora mismo estaba soñando.

La oscuridad no alcanzaba a envolver la habitación y dibujos extraños se retorcían entre las sombras en el techo. Habría jurado ver una persona, la sonrisa extendida y los dientes negros, el cuello largo y borroso y los brazos delgados como telarañas. Ésa forma pronto se transformó en otra cosa, luego en otra y luego en otra. Parpadeaba de vez en cuando, como sin querer perderse el espectáculo en el techo. Sus ojos ardían y le dolía la espalda. Se llevó una mano a la frente, la sombra se volvió una persona otra vez y Sasuke casi pudo sentir los dedos fríos rozándole las mejillas. Se frotó los ojos bruscamente y cuando los abrió, todo había desaparecido. La noche era aburrida otra vez.

Suspiró pesadamente. La ventana semi-abierta permitía a aquella molesta brisa de comienzos de invierno entrar y Sasuke se sentía demasiado cansado como para levantarse a cerrarla. Era problemático pero la menor de sus preocupaciones. Podía sentir el olor a páginas viejas provenientes de los libros amontonados a un costado de la cama y comenzaban a darle náuseas, Schumann se escuchaba desde algún punto lejano y estaba seguro de que su compañero de piso se había quedado dormido en el sofá otra vez. Pensó en ello un momento y le envidió profundamente. Pasados algunos minutos, en los que intentó despejar su mente, acabó por levantarse de mala gana. Cerró la ventana y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar. La luz le cegó de pronto y mientras volvía en sí, el piano le guió y pronto el sonido se volvió tan fuerte que se sorprendió de que alguien pudiera dormir en ése ambiente. Se acercó al equipo de música y lo apagó. El muchacho rubio se revolvió en el sofá y Sasuke le miró sin decir nada. La sala era grande y las bibliotecas llegaban hasta el techo, la luz de las lámparas era muy anaranjada para su gusto y en la chimenea se apagaba la última llama. Podía escuchar a Schumann todavía temblando en su cabeza, la fuerza y la sensibilidad en las notas, las maderas rompiéndose y la respiración de su compañero, la luz demasiado cálida. Era abrumador, asfixiante; Sasuke necesitó aire fresco.

Trató de no golpear la puerta demasiado, pero sus acciones eran torpes y parecía caminar medio ido. El ascensor llegó rápido y pronto se encontró a sí mismo en la azotea del edificio.

Las sombras se desenroscaron a su alrededor otra vez, pero en esta ocasión las estrellas brillaban con fuerza, así que ninguna forma humana le extendió sus dedos. La ciudad se veía con claridad a través del barandal; los faroles iluminaban a la distancia y Sasuke decidió sentarse en algún lado. Cerró los ojos. Se sintió aliviado al notar que el piano ya no estaba, el olor a libros viejos tampoco. La calidez de la chimenea no le rasguñaba la piel y la respiración de su compañero se había perdido en el camino. Sasuke suspiró. Incluso si debía hacerlo allí, en el suelo frío y áspero, si podía dormir, lo haría. Los exámenes finales le consumían rápidamente, las palabras se repetían una y otra vez frente a sus ojos cerrados y no podía borrarlas, lo había intentado. Pero allí, con la bufanda cubriéndole la mitad del rostro y la noche de casi-invierno alejando las alucinaciones, estaba cercano a dormirse. Sin palabras, sin ecos. Sin sombras cambiantes, sin preocupaciones, sin estrés. Sasuke se durmió.

Un minuto, dos, más tarde diez.

Once, doce, trece, catorce. No llegó a quince. No pudo.

Algo le hizo cosquillas, como despertándole de a poco. ¿Aquello era una luz? Pudo sentirla en sus párpados, como extendiéndose en la oscuridad de su mente. Luego, una cálida respiración le besó en la piel. Fue un roce agradable y casi imperceptible, como la caricia de una pluma. Sasuke sintió que la luz se volvía tan grande que comenzaba a quemarle, no tuvo más remedio que abrir los ojos.

—Hola.

Sasuke se sobresaltó de repente. Los grandes y curiosos ojos celestes le miraban a apenas centímetros y sus mejillas rosadas sobresalían junto a una gran sonrisa. Intentó apartarse, sin embargo, detrás suyo estaba la pared impidiéndole movimiento alguno. Sasuke tragó seco.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —las palabras salieron a tropezones, la chica se alejó unos centímetros y Sasuke volvió a respirar.

—Ah, lo lamento, no quería despertarte —agachó el rostro, escondiéndose detrás de su cabello rubio—. Es que estabas durmiendo tan tranquilamente, en el medio de la azotea que sentí curiosidad. Aparte, eres _tan_ apuesto —para ese momento, la joven ya tenía todo el rostro colorado y jugaba con sus manos de una manera infantil.

Sasuke no dijo nada, se paró como pudo y al instante ella le imitó, un silencio incómodo no tardó en acompañarles. Sasuke miró a su alrededor, todavía era de noche y la temperatura parecía haber descendido en aquellos escasos minutos. Desvió la mirada a la chica y se percató de que no llevaba más que un pijama y una bata abierta. Sasuke se encogió en la gigantesca bufanda que ahora cubría parte de su rostro.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

No hubo respuesta, ella lo tomó como un sí.

—¿Qué hacías durmiendo en un lugar como este? ¿No tienes cama? Una persona tan guapa no debería pasar frío, vas a enfermarte.

Tronó la lengua, ¿ella le hablaba de enfermarse? Le recordó fugazmente a su compañero de piso, y su molesta manía de preocuparse demasiado por el bienestar de los demás, por sobre el propio.

—No podía dormir en mi departamento —frunció el entrecejo, no comprendía cómo es que había acabado en aquella situación—. ¿Y tú?

—Bueno, si te lo digo, te reirás.

—Lo dudo mucho.

—Qué malo —le sonrió con burla y giró sobre sus talones, la cabellera larga hasta la cadera se sacudió con sus movimientos y Sasuke pudo sentir el aroma a flores—. He venido a ver las luces de la ciudad.

—No lo encuentro divertido.

—Aún no he acabado —Sasuke se colocó junto a ella, frente al barandal. Los faroles dibujaban puntos lejanos que parecían brillar más bajo sus ojos somnolientos—, he venido a contarlos.

—¿Qué?

—Me tranquiliza, aunque normalmente me pierdo y debo volver a empezar —rió suavemente.

—Tenías razón, es ridículo.

—Mi compañera de piso ronca mucho, tenía que escapar; esto se volvió un hábito de alguna manera.

—Mi compañero de piso duerme aunque pase un camión a su lado, si no me alejaba iba a acabar ahogándole con la almohada.

—Tienes problemas de insomnio, ¿cierto?

—No estaríamos teniendo esta conversación de lo contrario.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

—Creo que la noche es demasiado bonita como para pasársela durmiendo. Incluso los sonidos, si cierras los ojos, es como una orquesta; los ruidos de los autos, los grillos, la brisa. ¿No te parece mágico?

Sasuke cerró los ojos, la magia de la que hablaba la joven no le resultó más que un fallido intento de canción. No había orden y no había ritmo, por lo que allí no había una orquesta. Sasuke le miró fijamente y no necesitó negar, ella rió animadamente y se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que sólo seré yo, entonces… Creo que hay que intentar encontrarle el lado positivo a las cosas malas —Sasuke se vio ligeramente interesado en sus palabras—. Tal vez no he podido dormir bien últimamente, pero hoy, te he conocido. Eso es una victoria para mí.

Por un instante, volvió a ver la luz, en el momento en el que sonrió. Sin embargo, esta vez no le quemó, fue una sensación cálida, inesperada.

—Si no hubieras escapado de tu departamento, con la loca idea de dirigirte a la azotea en el medio de la noche, y yo no hubiera venido a ver las luces, no nos habríamos encontrado. Es tan extraño, el hecho de que una decisión podría haber cambiado completamente nuestro camino. Quizás tú estarías en tu habitación mirando el techo, y yo estaría en la mía tapándome los oídos. ¿No te parece curioso?

Pensó en ello durante unos segundos, tenía razón. Había pasado tanto tiempo acostado, intentando conciliar el sueño, observando las sombras en el techo formar figuras absurdas. Había pasado horas sintiendo los dedos largos acariciándole el rostro, como burlándose de su mala suerte, enfermándose con el olor a páginas viejas y escuchando algún piano nostálgico llenando el silencio lejano. Y quizás, si aquél impulso por cerrar la ventana no le hubiera levantado, probablemente todavía estaría allí, hundiéndose en ésa improvisada rutina.

—¿Siempre hablas tanto? —le miró de reojo, sonriendo a penas.

—Seguramente —su risa se había vuelto inevitable—. Soy Ino, por cierto. ¿Ése rostro bonito tiene nombre? ¿O debería ponerte algún apodo?

—Soy Sasuke. Aunque siento un poco de curiosidad por ése apodo…

—Estaba pensando en algo como "_loco de la azotea_", pero creo que suena a nombre de asesino serial.

—Ciertamente.

—Bueno, no te conozco lo suficiente, ¿"_cara bonita_" está bien? —Sasuke suspiró e Ino ahogó una carcajada. Sin embargo, no pudo continuar hablando, un bostezo interrumpió sus palabras y se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas.

De repente, una alarma comenzó a sonar. Ambos se miraron confundidos hasta que Sasuke se percató de que se trataba de su reloj. Alzó la muñeca para apagarlo, y no pudo creer lo que sus ojos vieron. Eran ya las cinco y media de la madrugada, sin darse cuenta, el tiempo había pasado volando. Ino se asomó a ver la hora, soltó una exclamación fingida y miró a Sasuke de manera condescendiente.

—¿Tienes que estudiar?

—Exámenes finales.

—Comprendo.

Nadie habló durante algunos minutos. Era momento de despedirse e Ino lo supo. Sasuke lo supo también, y por alguna razón, no tenía demasiadas ganas de hacerlo. Hacía frío, comenzaban a oírse más coches y de a poco la mañana asomaba en el cielo, que iba destiñendo sus colores oscuros.

—¿Cuántas fueron hoy? —Ino torció la cabeza en señal de duda—. Las luces.

—Ah, no logré contarlas hoy, me distraje contigo —se rascó la nuca, claramente avergonzada.

—Bueno, supongo que esta noche podrás hacerlo.

—Si no puedo dormir, aquí estaré.

Sasuke pareció pensar profundamente sus palabras durante escasos segundos, como debatiéndose internamente si decirlo o no.

—Aunque… quizás _tampoco_ puedas contarlas hoy.

A Ino le costó entender, pero cuando Sasuke le miró a los ojos y pudo sentir un centelleo tibio en la casi imperceptible sonrisa, comprendió el significado. No tardó en contagiársele el gesto y sonrió ampliamente, con el rubor de vuelta coloreándole las mejillas.

—Adiós, entonces.

Y se despidieron. Ino vio a Sasuke alejarse en las escaleras y cuando no pudo percibirle más, volteó y se reclinó en el barandal. Los faroles continuaban iluminando, aunque su luz ya no era tan mágica como en la noche más joven. Ino pensó, sin embargo, que a partir de ahora no podría ver a ninguna luz tan brillante como antes, no después de verle sonreír. Suspiró con tranquilidad, tenía un buen presentimiento y casi podía ver cómo sus noches de insomnio ya no serían tan solitarias. Recostó su rostro sobre la palma de sus manos. Los pájaros empezaron a cantarle a la mañana que se alzaba e Ino cerró los ojos, otro concierto comenzaba.

—Una gran victoria…

* * *

**Ah, los finales abiertos. Pensé en escribir una continuación, pero lo más probable es que no lo haga (?), así que me gustaría saber qué imaginan que pasa después. **

**En realidad, esto iba a tener un rumbo distinto, pero no quise hacerlo angst, me parece que necesitaba un poco de fluff de esta pareja. Así que espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
Hiyorin.**


End file.
